Tails' Robot Rampage/Walkthrough
This is my walkthrough of Tails' Robot Rampage. Walkthrough Cutscene 1: An Unlikely Hero One night, Tails is on a date with his girlfriend Zooey, who you may know from the Sonic Boom TV series. Sonic shows up to serve Tails and Zooey their meal, but is interrupted by Eggman's new robot, the Egg Obliterator. Eggman kidnaps Zooey and escapes. Sonic tries to go after Zooey, but Tails stands in his way, saying that this time, he can't allow Eggman to get away, and he's going to rescue Zooey alone. Sonic reluctantly agrees, and Tails remotely summons his mech, the Tailwind-02, before flying off through the hole Eggman blasted in the ceiling (after accidentally blowing up the table.) Neon Hill Zone: Act 1 Welcome to Neon Hill Zone! A mixture of the Green Hill Zone-style levels that often begin 2D Sonic games and the beach levels that start off the 3D ones, Neon Hill is the perfect starting area. Anyway, controls! Move with the left control stick and dash with the X button. You can jump with the B button, and depending on your robot's body (I'll get into that later) you may be able to use a hover jump by holding the B button. The Y button is used to perform melee attacks and the A button is used to perform ranged attacks. You can control the camera with the right control stick and use your special move with any shoulder button. This may sound confusing, but it's not. You have a little area to mess with the controls and do a little platforming, but soon you'll encounter a brand new enemy: Moto Bugs! They are very simple to defeat, have low attack power, and are generally not threatening, having only a quick peel out attack to use when they spot you. You can defeat them with melee or ranged attacks. Basically, melee attacks are more powerful and ranged attacks can hit faraway enemies. For now, just use melee attacks on the Moto Bugs here. (Note: Rings don't work the same as in previous Sonic games. You actually have a life meter, which is refilled by picking up power cells. Rings function more like a currency, allowing you to purchase new weapons and bodies for your robot. YOU REALLY WANT A LOT OF RINGS AT THE END OF LEVELS. If you finish a level with at least one hundred rings, you can access a Special Stage.) After defeating all the Moto Bugs, a spring will appear, which can take you to a new location. This spring takes you to a short platforming section before reaching another area. There are Moto Bugs here, just like before, but hanging out in the sky are some Buzz Bombers. Buzz Bombers are flying enemies that attack by shooting blasts of energy. Using ranged attacks on them is recommended. Otherwise, they are very simple enemies. After defeating the Moto Bugs and Buzz Bombers, a spring shows up to take you to an auto-run section. Basically, these are sections where the robot is constantly moving forward. All you can do is change lanes (auto-run sections are always split into three lanes), move faster with X or Y, and jump with B or A. Avoid the mines here, enjoy a nice view while going through a loop, and get ready to mash that A button like crazy because after every auto-run section comes a trick section where you can rack up serious points by performing tricks depending on how fast you mash the A button. (You can get a rating of Good, Nice, Great, Awesome, or Amazing, which determines how many points you get.) There are a lot of Moto Bugs and Buzz Bombers here, but at this point you should have built up your Special Gauge in the corner. The Special Gauge is built up by defeating enemies, and when it's full, you can use a special move. Your current special move is the Mega Laser, a huge laser beam that can takes out a ton of enemies. Use it to take out the enemies here and open up the way to the Goal Ring! (Note: After beating a level, you are ranked on your performance. The ranks are, from worst to best: E (Wood/Terrible), D (Iron/Bad), C (Bronze/Average), B (Silver/Good), A (Gold/Great), and S (Platinum/Awesome). Getting an A rank nets you an extra life, while getting an S rank gets you three. The factors in getting good ranks vary, but generally include scoring lots of points, not taking a lot of damage and/or dying, and getting through the level fast. Special Stage 1-1 Welcome to the Special Stage! These unique stages are unlocked by finishing levels with over 99 rings. Tails is constantly flying forward in a tunnel and must move around (even sideways and upside down), collecting orbs and dodging mines. However, different colors of orbs are worth more: blue orbs are worth one orb, while yellow ones are worth five and red ones are worth ten. Mines will cause you to lose ten orbs, so definitely avoid those. To get an extra life or Chaos Emerald at the end of a Special Stage, you need a specified number of orbs before passing through the rainbow gateway that signifies the end of the Special Stage. In this case, you need one hundred of them. Things are pretty simple until a Hero and Dark Chao show up in a hot air balloon (shaped like a Neutral Chao.) The Hero Chao will help you by throwing down orbs for you, while the Dark Chao will throw mines at you. It becomes a crazy game of chance as you scramble to avoid mines while still grabbing orbs. Luckily this first stage isn't very tough, so just try to collect as many orbs as you can and you'll eventually reach the rainbow gateway and hopefully score an extra life. (Note: The reward for beating a Special Stage differs depending on whether it comes after the first act of a zone or the second. If it's the first, the reward is an extra life, but if it's the second the reward is a Chaos Emerald.) Main Menu In between levels, this is where you'll be accessing the game's content. Of course, there's always the main game (which is listed as Solo) but there's also a two-player mode (Tails and Eggman battle each other), a shop to buy new stuff, a settings screen, and even a collection screen where you can view figurines. Figurines are basically like trophies in Smash Bros. However, the shop (aka Sonic's Shack) requires a bit more of an in-depth explanation. The meat and potatoes of Tails' Robot Rampage is blasting through enemies with a customizable robot. Your robot has four customizable settings: melee weapon, ranged weapon, body, and special move. (By default, you played through the first level with the First Fists, Standard Cannon, Basic Body, and Mega Laser.) The melee and ranged weapons affect how you attack enemies with melee and ranged attacks. There are a lot of weapons you can go with depending on how you play. Do you like getting in the middle of the action, taking on enemies from afar, or repeatedly hitting and running? The body affects your stats such as defense and health, while the special move just determines what move you perform when your Special Gauge is full and you press one of the shoulder buttons. I won't be talking much about individual weapons, bodies, and specials unless they're really important, so go with whatever stuff you choose. Anyway, enough rambling about gameplay! As Sonic would say, let's do it to it! Neon Hill Zone: Act 2 Your first obstacles in this level are stone pillars which have to be blasted through. Watch out after you blast them, though, because you'll end up in the middle of an Egg Pawn ambush! Egg Pawns appear in a few different types, and these ones carry spiked clubs and use melee attacks. They're not too threatening, but in groups they can be a bit of an annoyance. Anyway, after the Egg Pawn attack, you'll have a short platforming segment to recover, but this time with platforms that move up and down. ALWAYS jump when they're moving down. Otherwise, you'll have quite a few unfortunate deaths when a platform goes up unexpectedly. Next up: another Egg Pawn ambush! This time, the Egg Pawns carry shields, so they're invulnerable from the front. You'll have to get around them to damage them. Depending on how much homing ability your ranged weapon has, shooting away from them and watching the shots home in on their sides could be a good strategy. Next up comes a platforming segment. I'm sensing a pattern! Anyway, this section is basically the same as last time, but there are indestructible cannons shooting at you from the sides and the level design is slightly different. The next thing you're doing is battling some Egg Pawns. These ones have shields just like last time, but Buzz Bombers are assisting them. The Egg Pawns are the bigger threat, so take those out first and then the Buzz Bombers. After that, guess what? Platforming segment! Joking, it's actually another Egg Pawn ambush. These Egg Pawns are the third and final types, and they carry around blasters to shoot you with. Also, there are a couple Egg Pawns with clubs to mix things up. After that surprise attack, cross over to the next platform and you'll end up having another boss fight! This is the Egg Drill, a tank driven by Eggman with a drill in front. Most of the time, the Egg Drill is invulnerable due to a force field. However, if you can trick it into ramming into the spikes on the side of the arena, BOOM! The force field shuts right off and you can whale on it. Eventually, the force field will show up again and you'll have to avoid a barrage of drill rockets before repeating the process. Around half health, Eggman gets rid of three of the six spikes. It gets a bit tougher from there on out, but soon enough you'll beat the Egg Drill and clear act 2! Special Stage 1-2 These special stages are a lot more important than those of the first acts. Clearing these is how you'll obtain the Chaos Emeralds, which have a special use much later on I won't be spoiling right now. If you don't want it to be spoiled, don't read the walkthrough's ending until you get every Chaos Emerald! Anyway, this time, you have to collect a hundred and fifty orbs. This isn't very tough at first since not a lot of mines show up. However, a bit into the stage they start having mines encircling the whole area with a few small spaces to pass by. You want to aim for those small spaces to get through. Good reaction times are the key here. especially when the two Chao show up because the Hero Chao often throws orbs right in front of the Dark Chao's mine or vice versa. This is slightly trickier than the previous stage, and there's one short section where only one space shows up in an area otherwise filled to the brim with mines. Just move carefully, be vigilant, and don't dash too much and you should be able to grab the blue Chaos Emerald! Secret Lab Zone: Act 1 The Secret Lab Zone is similar to areas like Chemical Plant from Sonic 2, which a technological feel and strange liquids all around. The first area is a laboratory with a few weird purple, green, and pink fluids. Be careful around areas with purple fluids; if you fall in them, you'll die as if you fell in a bottomless pit. Anyway, the first enemies in the level are Crabmeat, staples of the first Sonic game. These bad boys launch homing missiles, but their homing capabilities are pretty limited. They are simple to defeat, so do that and you'll have a platforming section similar to those from the last act, but with spouting green liquid instead of platforms. Afterwards comes a sort of gauntlet. There are pipes full of